


The Next Life (Happy Version)

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Romance, Season/Series 06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red gets a second chance at life after his execution is cancelled, and Lizzie finally tells him how she truly feels. His next life involves being with her, and being happy.





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the original sad version, this one is very similar, but it doesn't have the foreshadowing and sense of impending doom. And there will be a happy ending! :)

 Liz was sitting on a bench next to Red; she was watching him enjoy the sunlight on his face. They were sitting on the porch of his latest safe house. With Dembe’s blessing and the task force’s reluctant approval, Liz had whisked Red away to this house for a much needed break. She was elated that he was with her again, free, and alive. He’d narrowly averted execution. She’d told him she loved him, but she never told him she knew he wasn’t her father. She also never explained what kind of love she had for him. Liz felt like this was the second chance, and possibly the only chance, to tell him, but he spoke first.

 “I thought it was the end, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion, and she grasped his hand. He looked over at her. 

 “I thought it was, too. But you’re still here. You’re safe.” Liz said affectionately. 

 Red nodded slowly and smiled as he basked in the sunshine, and in the realization that he had a second chance at life.

 “Red…” Liz said softly, still holding his hand. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s serious expression, so he held her hand a little tighter, trying to comfort her. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly. 

 “I love you.” She said earnestly. 

 “…I know. I love you, too.” He said, trying his best to sound fatherly. 

 “No, I mean…I know you’re not…truly my father...” She said hesitantly. 

 Red stared at her with his expert poker face, but his eyes betrayed him slightly when they flickered with worry.

 “—and I’m fine with it. Actually, it’s a relief…because…” She quickly continued.

 Red was puzzled; Lizzie moved closer and her face was getting closer to his. They got lost in each other’s eyes as she drew closer, then suddenly their lips touched, almost startling both of them. The sensation was electric, and their deep attraction to each other was undeniable. 

 “I’m in love with you, Red.” Liz said softly, almost against his lips. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

 They looked at each other and Liz braced herself for a rejection, but on the contrary, he leaned in and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Red put his hand on her cheek and as they kissed, he felt a warm teardrop meet his hand. He stopped the kiss and looked at Lizzie; she was crying. He gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and studied her face. 

 “I’m just sorry it took so long…it took your near-death experience…to realize and to _tell_ you how I feel.” Liz explained. 

 “It’s alright.” Red said dismissively. 

 Liz shook her head slightly, with Red’s hands still on her cheeks. 

 “No. I almost let you go to your death without telling you how I really feel. If you’d been executed…you never would’ve known…” Liz said with self-loathing, then she started crying again. 

 “Shh. It’s alright, sweetheart.” He said soothingly, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

 Red was rattled deep inside, but he wasn’t showing it; Lizzie’s love for him, and her confession that she knew the truth, had unsettled him. 

 “Lizzie, I love you very much.” Red said. 

 Liz took great comfort from that; she gazed adoringly at Red and she wanted to kiss him again. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, then they both pressed into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and his aftershave was intoxicatingly arousing. The sun went behind some clouds and the breeze chilled Liz to the bone; she shivered, and Red noticed. 

 “It’s cold. Let’s go inside.” Red said, standing up. 

 Liz stood up and Red put his arm around her, guiding her into the house. She went into the living room while he locked the door and took his hat and coat off. She was wearing a bulky knitted sweater overtop of a long-sleeved shirt. Liz wasn’t sure what to do with herself, so she just waited for Red. He came into the living room, and she felt like the room lit up when he entered. Her heart lightened, and she went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him for probably a minute and a half. Liz finally pulled back and looked at Red, and he smiled gently. She softly caressed his clean-shaven cheek. 

 They stared at each other for several moments, trying to process this new turn in their relationship. Red wasn’t going to bother asking how Lizzie knew the truth, or when. She was extremely clever; of course it was only a matter of time before she’d found out. Also, he feared certain answers, such as whether she had anything to do with his arrest. He didn’t really want to know; he would much rather move forward with Lizzie. 

 Liz was relieved Red wasn’t asking her about how she knew the truth about him not being the real Raymond Reddington. Or his arrest, for that matter. She had to come to terms with the fact that she went on a misguided journey for the truth and ended up almost killing the man she loved. She wanted to move past it and seize this second chance with Red. Liz lightly traced his eyebrow, then his cheek, jaw and then lips with her fingertips.

 “I can’t believe you’re free again, and you’re okay…and we actually _kissed_ …” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled more broadly. 

 “Neither can I.” He said wryly. 

 “…Can I kiss you again?” She asked.

 “Of course.” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz chuckled, then she kissed him again. Their kissing started out sweet and chaste, but they both craved more. They deepened the kiss and their tongues met. Liz grasped Red’s suit jacket collar to steady herself, and to pull him closer. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully.

 Liz felt his warm hands go up her back, underneath her thick outer sweater. She breathed heavier as they kissed heatedly, then she whimpered quietly when his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth in a very suggestive manner. Liz felt the warm, pleasurable tension of arousal building in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She was starting to urgently crave Red, and anticipate feeling him against her and inside her. She felt a slow, warm gush at her opening, and it eventually dampened her panties as they continued kissing. 

 “Red…” Liz began timidly. 

 “Yes, Lizzie…” Red said softly as he rubbed her upper arms. 

 “I want to do more than just kissing.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 Red wondered for a brief moment if he _had_ been executed, and now he was in heaven. He smirked a little. 

 “As do I. Would you like to…go into the bedroom and try doing some other things with each other?” He said suavely. 

 Liz grinned and blushed a little deeper. She couldn’t believe she and Red were finally going to consummate their strange, intense, complex relationship. 

 “Yes.” She said nervously. 

 Red was a gentleman and he waited for Lizzie to lead the way to the bedroom; he followed her and then stayed at a respectful distance in case she changed her mind. However, far from changing her mind, Lizzie took her sweater off. She lifted her long sleeved shirt and took it off. Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie, with her slightly staticky hair and pink cheeks, and her beautiful cleavage. She was wearing a green bra, and he smirked subtly at the fact that she still chose autumn colors. Lizzie appeared to shiver, either from the cold, or her nerves, and Red decided to level the playing field. He took his suit jacket off and draped it over a chair. He then approached Lizzie as he unbuttoned his shirt; he wasn’t wearing a tie or vest, thank goodness. Less clothes to get through before feeling her against him. 

 Liz excitedly watched Red untuck his shirt and finish unbuttoning it. It was a little weird to be doing this with him. They’d become friends, companions, partners in crime, and even fake father and daughter. To be undressing with him in a bedroom was thrilling, unnerving, and so new. She shyly stole a few glances at his bare chest and abdomen as he opened his shirt and took it off. She nervously took a breath and then undid her bra. Liz slipped out of her bra and dropped it on the floor; her cheeks flushed again from Red’s intense yet loving gaze. He was clearly admiring and adoring her. She stepped closer to him and timidly reached out to touch his chest. He was very warm and touching him in this intimate way felt amazing. She was finally getting _truly_ close to him; penetrating the labyrinth of defenses he put up around him. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hands trembling on his chest, and she was blushing. He covered her hands with his, to steady her. 

 “I’m so nervous…” Liz laughed nervously. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m nervous, too.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled skeptically. 

 “You don’t seem it.” She said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes as he moved her hand and placed it over his heart. She could feel it beating somewhat hard, and now she believed him. As an expert liar, he didn’t show any outward signs of anxiety, but his body couldn’t lie. Speaking of which, when she glanced down shyly, she saw the very noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. Liz looked into Red’s eyes again, and they blazed with lust. He cupped her face in his hands and firmly kissed her, which made her feel a bit weak in the knees. She undid his belt and then started on his trousers. 

 Red never expected Lizzie to be eagerly undoing his trousers, but it was fantastic. She stopped and just looked into his eyes. 

 “Are you alright?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yeah, but…I missed you, and I love you, and I want you. I dunno where to begin.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Let’s just take it one step at a time. Do you want to make love, Lizzie?” He said quietly. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Well, how about we take our clothes off?” He said suavely. 

 Liz chuckled slightly.

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz pulled her jeans down, then she took her socks off. She paused and watched raptly as Red took his trousers and socks off. She studied the front of his boxer briefs, which were standing out from his erection, and she felt some more wetness rush to her opening in anticipation. Liz blushed, especially when Red pulled his underwear down; she gaped a little as she surveyed his erection. She was so aroused, it was dizzying. Red was pleased that Lizzie was staring lustfully at his member while he took his boxer briefs off. He smirked as she suddenly realized she was staring; she quickly took her panties off. He lustfully looked at her trimmed pubic hair, and he stepped closer and put his hands on her lower back. Red gently coaxed Lizzie into an embrace; his erection lightly rubbed against her abdomen, and her cheeks went red. She breathed more rapidly as he closed in for a kiss. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel Red’s very hard member against her abdomen as they kissed passionately. She couldn’t remember ever being this aroused. He had the strongest effect on her. She reluctantly pulled back from him so that she could get on the bed. Red watched Lizzie crawl onto the bed; she eagerly lay back and waited for him, so he got on the bed. He hovered over her, planting soft kisses on her face, neck, chest, breasts and abdomen. He caressed her breasts with his hand as he kissed her neck. Red heard the sweetest sigh of pleasure from her as he delicately rubbed her nipple with the pad of his finger. He moved down and suckled her nipple, eliciting a soft moan. Liz ran her hand over Red’s soft fuzzy hair as he suckled her nipple. He went to her other nipple and gave it the same loving attention. He then came up so they were face to face again. 

 “Am I going too fast for you?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “No. Red, I need you…badly.” She said emphatically.

 He smirked a little and looked smug, which made her smile. 

 “Come here.” She said lovingly. 

 Liz pulled Red so that he got on top of her and settled between her legs; she exhaled and closed her eyes when his erection lightly touched her sensitive flesh. She ran her hands over his scarred back. 

 “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” She asked quietly. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She whispered. 

 Red kissed Lizzie and pressed against her moist folds; they rubbed against each other, and she whimpered and closed her eyes. 

 “I love you.” Red said. 

 Lizzie opened her eyes and smiled. 

 “I love you too.” Liz said. 

 She squirmed impatiently and bucked her hips, craving more from him, so he positioned his tip at her opening. Red felt how slippery and relaxed Lizzie was, and it was exquisite. He gently nudged her, and she moaned breathily. He pressed forward and slipped inside her; she breathed heavier, and she blushed. Liz rubbed Red’s back as he slid in further. It felt amazing. They fit perfectly together, and he turned her on like no one else could. She felt emotional as she realized once again that they were soulmates. Red noticed Lizzie’s blue eyes were swimming with tears. 

 “Am I hurting you, baby?” He asked, concerned. 

 She smiled and a tear escaped, running down into her hair. 

 “No. They’re tears of joy.” She said softly. 

 Red was astonished. He’d never had a woman cry tears of joy when he made love to her. But he knew his deep connection to Lizzie and their very special relationship made this experience unique; once in a lifetime. He gently kissed her, and when she whimpered quietly and pushed down onto him, he thrust deeper. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz purred. 

 Liz was in ecstasy, and they’d barely even started. They both moaned when he was all the way inside her. They gazed into each other’s eyes while he paused, then he pulled back slowly and began thrusting. 

 “Ohh Lizzie.” Red breathed. 

 He could feel how incredibly wet she was for him, and he was in complete bliss. She wrapped her legs around him and grasped his shoulders. Liz moaned as she began meeting Red’s steady thrusts. She still had a hard time believing they were doing this, but it felt right and perfect. She arched up as she squirmed slightly in intense pleasure. Liz could feel Red rubbing and sliding against every pleasurable spot, every nerve, as he thrust. 

 “Mm…yes.” Liz whimpered softly. 

 Red was enthralled with the sounds and sweet nothings Lizzie was giving him. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her temple. This was the sweetest, most precious, most rapturous experience he’d had in living memory. He didn’t know how he was managing to last, other than he was very focused on Lizzie’s pleasure and bringing to her to her climax first. And she would get there soon, apparently. Lizzie was mewling quietly as he thrust faster, her legs were clutching him, and her warm slick walls were tightening on him. She breathed heavily and made the cutest little whimpers. Red was thrilled when Lizzie suddenly moaned, tensed up, and brought her knees up higher at his sides. She clamped down on him as she orgasmed; he watched her face. Liz was overwhelmed with pleasure for quite a while, then when she came down from the peak, she opened her eyes and blushed as she realized Red was watching her. He smiled gently and kissed her face, planting his lips softly on the side of her nose, near her eye. She started smiling at the sweet gesture.

 “Keep going.” Liz said seductively. 

 Red didn’t have to be told twice; he resumed thrusting, and Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to watch him. 

 “It feels so good…” She said quietly. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz felt Red move faster, and he was slipping in and out because of how wet she was. She was sure she was going to have another orgasm. He nuzzled her cheek and pressed his body against her as he moved quickly. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz mewled. 

 Her thighs trembled and she began panting.

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Their movements became frantic, and Red couldn’t hold off any longer.

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” He said intensely, next to her ear. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered excitedly. 

 Liz reached down and grabbed Red’s lower back, holding him close so that he wouldn’t pull out. He got the hint and kept going; she was thrilled beyond belief. Red moaned breathily and stayed deep as he came, spurting repeatedly into Lizzie. Liz could feel him throbbing inside her, and she was immensely gratified; she’d desperately wanted Red to come inside her. As soon as his orgasm finished, he resumed moving for her, and they were very slippery. She almost instantly climaxed from the sensation, and the excitement. She whimpered and tensed up as the intense pleasure rippled through her once again. After several long moments, they both relaxed and caught their breath, then they looked at each other. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled his most genuine, loving smile at her. 

 "I agree.” He said quietly. 

 He kissed her a few times on the lips, and they kept smiling. They both wanted this moment to last forever, so Red stayed on top of Lizzie, and inside her, for a while. He petted the side of her head and they kissed some more. He eventually withdrew from her and she hummed softly at the sensation of him slipping out. Red lay down beside Lizzie, and she immediately snuggled up to him. 

 “I love you, Red.” Liz said, then she kissed his cheek. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red was wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner, but he didn’t say anything to that effect, because he didn’t want to upset Lizzie. She clearly regretted the time they’d lost as a result of lies, secrets, and his stint in prison. He regretted it too. They were silent for a long time as they cuddled, then Lizzie spoke. 

 “What are we going to do?” Liz asked. 

 “…About?” Red probed. 

 “Can we be together from now on?” She asked, fearing the answer might be no. 

 “Why not?” He said hopefully. 

 Liz propped herself up on her elbow and looked into Red’s eyes. 

 “I dunno…the task force…everything.” She said. 

 “…It won’t be easy…being with me…you’re aware of the life I lead. But if you want to be together, Lizzie, we’ll make it work.” He said. 

 Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck and rested there. 

 “I want to be with you.” She said quietly. 

 Red rubbed her back in response. 

 “I want nothing more than to be with you. We’ll figure it all out together.” He said. 

 “…I can’t be without you again, Red.” She said earnestly. 

 Red was taken aback. His path in life was best suited to someone flying solo, but it was too late for that. He’d take Lizzie along with him for the journey from now on. 

 “You won’t have to, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Security

 Liz slowly awoke from a nap, with awareness gradually coming to her. She realized she was snuggled up to Red’s warm, naked body, and she recalled what they’d done. She couldn’t be happier. Liz began smiling uncontrollably, and she pressed herself against Red, squishing her cheek against his shoulder. She heard him take a deep breath as he woke up, and she felt his arms wrap around her; he held her to him.

 “Hi, Red.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said lovingly. 

 Liz felt safe and warm in Red’s arms; she never wanted to move, never mind leave the safe house and go back to work. It felt like they were in a sweet dream together and she didn’t want to wake up from it. Red didn’t want to return to reality, either. He was finally happy and at peace, with Lizzie. He never thought such a simple thing could make him feel peaceful. He questioned his entire life thus far and wondered if taking revenge on all the Blacklisters was worth it. Red could have just stepped into Lizzie’s life sooner, and likely gotten into a relationship with her. Everything would have been so different, and they would have saved so much time and trouble. He sighed heavily. 

 “Are you okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. I’m just relaxing…” Red said, in his usual half-truthful way. 

 “Good. Me too.” She said. 

 They were quiet for a little while. 

 “Are you enjoying your vacation so far?” Liz asked humorously. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I _am._ ” He said emphatically. 

 They laughed. 

 “I am too!” She said, grinning. 

 “Is there food here? I don’t think we can really get pizza delivered to a safe house.” Liz said. 

 “I could call Dembe and ask him to deliver pizza.” Red joked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Of course there’s food here. Do you want to go eat?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 They got up and briefly surveyed each other’s naked bodies; Liz blushed lightly and threw on a nightshirt from her overnight bag. Red put an undershirt on and some comfortable casual pants. They both went into the bathroom and washed their hands, then they went into the kitchen together. Liz opened the fridge and saw that it was fully stocked with fresh groceries. Red adoringly watched Lizzie browse through the items in the fridge and pick out what she wanted. She brought out stuff to make sandwiches, and there were celery and carrot sticks. She put everything on the counter and then Red helped her prepare the sandwiches. They had their meal; they weren’t sure if it was supposed to be lunch or supper, because their sleep schedule was all messed up. They’d come to the safe house in the morning after being awake all night following the cancelled execution. 

 Liz insisted on doing the dishes while Red continued recuperating from his ordeal, then she joined him on the sofa. 

 “I could get used to this.” Red said, allowing himself to feel happy. 

 “Good. Except I won’t always do the dishes.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red laughed. 

 “No, of course not. I’m just enjoying playing house with you, Lizzie.” He said lightheartedly. 

 “Same here.” She said, smiling at him. 

 “I want you to live with me, sweetheart. Wherever I am.” He blurted out. 

 Lizzie’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but she smiled. 

 “I would love that. Like I said, I don’t ever want to be apart again. I’ve wasted too much time already.” She said, becoming more serious. 

 “…You didn’t waste time. Our lives just didn’t…match up until now. Our relationship might not have worked before.” He said reassuringly. 

 Liz was skeptical of that, but she appreciated him saying it. She gave him a small nod, then she took his hand and held it. She leaned against him.

 “Can I ask you something?” Liz said timidly. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “Why didn’t you have any last words? You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious.” She said. 

 Red took a moment to consider it. 

 “It’s hard to choose words to sum up my life. It’s also hard to choose words that you’ll be remembered for. In addition to that, I couldn’t say in front of everyone else that I love you, for your own protection, Lizzie. I realize that might have…hurt you. I’m sorry.” He said. 

 “It’s okay. You’re right. I wouldn’t know what to say, either. I understand.” She said. 

 They were silent again. 

 “Did you truly think you were going to…the next life?” She asked. 

 “Yes. Possibly. I mean, if this were the only existence we ever get, that would be kind of depressing. Not to mention a waste of matter and energy. It would be very wasteful to have disposable lifeforms. Besides, if all this can happen once, why can’t it happen again?” He posited existentially. 

 “Hmm.” She responded interestedly. 

 “Anything else you want to know?” He asked amusedly, but then he regretted that question. 

 “No.” She said plainly. 

 Red was surprised by this, but pleased. He put his arm around her and gave her a loving squeeze. 

 “We’ve been through so much together, haven’t we sweetheart…” Red said, reflecting on everything. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said quietly. 

 “It’s nice to go through something happy and wonderful together, for a change.” He said. 

 “Yes, it is.” She agreed. 

 “…This is my next life, Lizzie. With you.” He said lovingly.

 Liz was very moved by this; she kissed Red’s cheek, then she gently turned his face so that she could kiss his lips. He had such kissable lips. She hummed her pleasure as he returned her kiss enthusiastically. She put her hand on his chest and caressed him through his undershirt. Liz then put her hand on Red’s cheek and kissed him even more firmly. She just couldn’t seem to get close enough to him, so she straddled his lap and continued kissing him. They breathed heavier and Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back, then he groped her butt and pulled her against him. She whimpered as they pressed together, and they began dry humping each other. Liz clutched Red’s undershirt and had to stop kissing to catch her breath; his erection was directly against her clit as they rubbed together. 

 “Do you wanna do it again, Red?” Liz asked lustfully. 

 “Yes.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz smirked a little and she got off his lap, although she hated to part from him. Red pulled his pants down and Lizzie held her nightshirt up as she straddled his lap again. 

 “You’re amazingly beautiful.” Red said adoringly. 

 “You’re amazingly handsome.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz then rubbed her moist flesh up along Red’s erection, and they both moaned quietly. She lifted up and then made his tip nudge her clit; she nearly climaxed already. She then reached down and guided his tip to her opening. Liz gently pushed down onto Red so that he entered her. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 Red found Lizzie’s whimper adorable, and he watched her raptly as she lowered herself, rocking up and down. She gradually took him deeper until he was all the way inside, then she paused and kissed him. Liz was enjoying the sensation of Red filling her up inside. She kissed him very passionately as she ground her hips; she heard a low, lustful moan from him, which turned her on even more. They stopped kissing and breathed heavier. Liz put her hands on Red’s shoulders and began moving up and down on him. He was gliding in and out as she rode him; she moaned at the sensation. 

 Red looked up at Lizzie and he loved seeing the lustful, blissful expression on her face. He felt her become even more slippery. 

 “Ohh…you’re so wet…” He said lustfully. 

 “Yes. You make me wet.” She purred. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red held her hips tighter and pulled her down onto him. He guided their movements, and his thrusts felt even better, which she didn’t know was possible. She breathed heavily and started feeling shaky. 

 “Oh…Red…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded, immensely gratified. 

 Red felt Lizzie lightly clawing his shoulders as she grasped his undershirt tighter; she was trembling on him and mewling in pleasure. They moved faster together, and he was slipping in and out while she tightened around him. They were both on the verge of climaxing. Several moments later, Liz tensed up and stopped moving as waves of intense pleasure went through her. She felt Red continue thrusting for a few moments, then he stayed still, too, and started coming. He groaned and began throbbing inside her. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie with immense pleasure as she moaned softly in excitement. They relaxed and Lizzie nearly slumped forward on him; she nuzzled him with her cheek, and she sighed contentedly. She tiredly pulled back and looked at him. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz said admiringly.

 “Thank you. So are you.” Red said, with a slightly smug smile. 

 Liz felt Red grind his hips and slip around inside her. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered softly. 

 Red smirked a little, feeling pleased with himself. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s thighs squeeze him and he watched her have another orgasm. She whimpered and stayed tense for a few moments, then she relaxed and exhaled. 

 “Did you enjoy that?” Red asked amusedly. 

 Liz just sighed in relief and slumped on him; Red chuckled quietly at her response, then he rubbed her back and hugged her. 

 “Can I just stay here forever?” Liz asked dreamily. 

 Red chuckled again. 

 “I suppose.” He joked. 

 Liz pulled back and looked at him, smiling. A few moments later, Red’s expression turned more serious. 

 “I never thought this would happen…that you’d be with me like this…” He said. 

 “Me neither. Not until recently…although, I’ve always thought you were very attractive.” She said. 

 “Really?” He asked, intrigued. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “I’ve always thought that about you, too.” He said. 

 They chuckled. 

 “Thanks, Red. I love you.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 “Mm. You’re wel—“ He was saying, but she kept kissing him. 

 After a few more kisses, Liz finally lifted up and Red slipped out of her, causing a warm, very pleasurable sensation. She stood shakily and felt another warm, pleasurable sensation as she released his semen. She was turned on by this, but she didn’t want to make a mess, so she grabbed a tissue and put it between her legs. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully as he watched her. 

 Liz blushed and grabbed another tissue, replacing the first one. Red was thoroughly amused, gratified, and aroused. 

 “I’ll just…” Liz began, gesturing in the direction of the bathroom. 

 Red smirked and Liz removed the tissues, then she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She put the tissues in the garbage and went pee, then she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Liz started smiling as she thought about her new relationship with Red; she felt extremely happy and excited about it. She was in a kind of happy, romantic daze, and she stifled a giggle as she reflected on the fact that she’d just had the most amazing sex, twice, with Reddington. It was still hard to believe they were doing this. She came out of the bathroom and Red was in the kitchen, pouring two small quantities of red wine for them. He picked up a glass and handed it to her. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They both sipped the fine wine, and they gazed lovingly at each other. 

 “So…now what do you want to do?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “I have no idea. More of the same, I guess.” Red said comically. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Sounds good. Let’s go relax for a while, and then we can do it again.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Wonderful.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and went back into the living room to sit on the sofa. 

 “When’s your birthday?” Liz asked. 

 “…I can’t remember.” Red said. 

 “You can’t remember when your birthday is?” She asked incredulously. 

 “Well…not exactly. It just feels that way. It belongs to another persona, a whole other life.” He explained. 

 Lizzie just stared at him expectantly. 

 “…February fifth.” He said quietly. 

 “Oh, so you’re an Aquarius…and you were a winter baby.” She said adoringly. 

 Red nodded. 

 “What were you like as a child?” She asked. 

 “I told you. ‘Difficult’.” He said, quoting his father. 

 “I bet you were sweet.” She said.

 Red smiled. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 They sipped their wine and heard rain starting to tap on the windows. 

 “How long can we stay here for?” Red asked. 

 Liz looked at him and smiled lovingly. 

 “A couple days. But then we have to get back to work.” She said. 

 Red nodded and took a sip of wine. 

 “We’ll have to make the most of it.” Red said. 

 “Definitely.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They finished their wine and put their glasses on the coffee table, then Liz snuggled up to Red. She curled her legs off to the side and rested against him. He kissed her on the head and they just listened to the rain for a long time. Liz put her hand on his thigh, and he took it and laced his fingers through hers. She was a little amazed by how romantic and cuddly Red was; he was so sweet. She still didn’t understand how someone so sweet ended up being on the FBI’s Most Wanted list as one of the most notorious criminals in the world. Liz did know, however, that he would never explain it, so she had to let it go. Being with him was more important than satisfying her curiosity. The rain came down harder against the windows and Liz held Red’s hand a little tighter.

 “How much sex do we have to have to make up for six years of tension?” Red said cheekily. 

 Liz cracked up laughing. They were both glad he lightened the mood again. She kissed him. 

 “A lot. And we’ll do it a lot.” Liz said happily, then she kissed him again. 

 “That sounds lovely.” He said, smiling charmingly. 

 Liz smiled broadly and she giggled. 

 “Although, we don’t have to try and fit it all into our little vacation here. We’ve got time, and we wouldn’t want to strain ourselves.” Red said comically. 

 “Okay.” Liz laughed. 

 They relaxed and cuddled for a long time. The rainclouds eventually passed, just in time to reveal the pink sunset. 

 “It’s going to be beautiful out tomorrow.” Red said quietly. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded as she rested against his shoulder. 

 “Red sky at night is a sailor’s delight.” He said. 

 “Oh yeah.” She said, recalling that saying. 

 Red enjoyed the feeling of Lizzie squishing herself against his side; she sighed contentedly. 

 “Are you tired, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “Why don’t we go have a shower together and go to bed really early?” He suggested. 

 “…But I don’t want to waste our time here, sleeping it away.” She said. 

 “Lizzie, we came here to recuperate, and we need to do just that. It’s not wasting time, it’s spending it wisely. We’ll be cozy in bed together, and we’ll regain our energy so that we can make good on our ‘lots of sex’ plan.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay. Let’s go have a shower then.” She said. 

 They got up from the sofa and went down the hall, into the bathroom. Red turned the light on and he took his undershirt off while Lizzie gazed lovingly at him. He smiled and took his comfy pants off; Lizzie blushed, which was adorable. She took her nightshirt off and he adoringly surveyed her body; he’d never get enough of seeing her naked. Red snapped out of his daze and turned the water on, then they got in. Liz felt really excited about this new experience, and she was smiling brightly at Red. He gave her a warm smile in return, and they started washing up. After they rinsed, Red turned the water off and they stepped out. They dried off with the soft fluffy towels, then Liz used the hairdryer. She began feeling sleepy again, so she gladly went into the bedroom and slid into bed, naked. 

 Red smiled as Lizzie got comfy under the blankets and watched him expectantly. He went over to the bed and playfully laid on top of her. 

 “Red!” She giggled. 

 “Oh, sorry. I’ll go to my side.” He said, moving off her. 

 Red then teasingly went to the edge of the bed and Lizzie did as he expected; she put her arm around him and pulled him intently. 

 “Let’s get into the middle together.” She said determinedly, although she was smiling at Red’s silliness. 

 Red turned over and Lizzie backed up into the middle, giggling. She held out her arm to him, so he moved closer and they put their arms around each other. He kissed her on the forehead. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie. I love you more than anything.” Red said. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion. 

 “Night, Red. I love you too. More than anything.” She said. 

 They fell asleep embracing each other. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Liz felt very warm as she woke up; Red was spooning her. His warm body behind her, pressed against her, felt wonderful and very arousing. She subtly arched her back and pushed against him, wishing she could feel him between her legs. Red awoke to Lizzie squirming and nudging backwards against him. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded.

 He grasped her hip and pressed his erection against her butt, and she whimpered excitedly. Lizzie lifted her leg and rested it on his leg, so he guided his member between her legs to rub against her. 

 “Do you want this, baby?” He asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Liz felt the head of Red’s erection rub against her clit several times, then gently nudge her opening. She whimpered and panted as she tried to push herself down onto him. Red was astonished by how badly Lizzie was craving him; he gladly obliged and pushed his tip inside her. She moaned and grasped his hand, which was on her waist. Red kept gently nudging Lizzie, coating himself in her wetness and gradually going in further. He moved his hand up and massaged her breast. Lizzie’s hand was still on top of his, encouraging his movements and enjoying the intimacy. Liz moaned softly as she felt Red slide in deeper; he began thrusting gently, then his hand went down her abdomen. She felt Red put his hand between her legs; he pressed back and forth on her clit and continued thrusting. Red heard the sexiest moan from Lizzie, and her leg quivered on his. She breathed heavier and her leg kept trembling. 

 “Yes, that’s it, sweetheart…” Red encouraged her. 

 He moved his fingers faster on her clit while he gave her slow, gentle, satisfying thrusts. She whimpered a few times and her slick walls surrounded him very tightly. Her leg shook and she suddenly cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red was extremely gratified. 

 “Good girl…” He said behind her ear. 

 “Mm…please don’t stop.” She implored.

 “I won’t stop, baby.” He assured her. 

 Red thrust faster, and he gave her a break from the intense stimulation on her clit, for now. Lizzie mewled softly with his thrusts and they both breathed heavily. Red was enraptured by her sweet little sounds, and the way she was responding to him; the way she felt around him. Liz felt the pleasure building again already, and she wanted to come with him. 

 “Faster.” She breathed. 

 Red thrust faster, and he was getting very close to coming. Lizzie grabbed his hand and put it between her legs again, so he quickly pressed on her clit. 

 “Oh! Red!” She panted. 

 Lizzie’s warm depth was squeezing him as he thrust even faster. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed intensely. 

 Liz was thrilled when Red suddenly lost his rhythm; she could tell he was coming, and she reached her second orgasm. He groaned quietly, while she let out a long soft moan of bliss. Red spurted into Lizzie with the waves of pleasure, almost synchronized with her body’s squeezing motions. He exhaled loudly and began to relax; he brought his hand up and hugged Lizzie tightly. Liz caught her breath and she hummed her pleasure as Red warmly embraced her. They stayed this way for quite some time, then Red spoke. 

 “Well, we should probably get up and have breakfast. I’m thinking we can take breaks for food and rest, but otherwise, we should carry on like this until we have to go back in the morning.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled quietly. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Stars

 After breakfast, Red did the dishes while Lizzie had a shower. She came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel; she had damp hair, and she looked flushed and radiant.

 “My god, you’re beautiful.” Red said, nearly dropping a mug into the sink. 

 Liz smiled shyly. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 Red came back to reality after a moment and put the mug in the rack to dry, then he dried his hands. Lizzie came over to him and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned around and went down the hall to the bedroom. He smiled and felt astonished. He went down the hall to the bedroom and saw her naked, picking clothes up out of her overnight luggage bag. 

 “You’re not thinking of wearing clothes, are you?” Red said humorously as he approached her.

 Liz looked up at him and laughed. 

 “Well, yeah, actually…” She said. 

 “Not yet…” He said softly. 

 Red gently took the bra and panties out of Lizzie’s hands and put them down on her luggage bag. He put his hands on her waist and gently coaxed her backwards until she sat on the bed. 

 “Lay back, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was surprised, but excited. She shifted further onto the bed and lay back. She looked down and watched Red get on the bed with her; he put his hands on her inner thighs and gently opened them. Liz blushed lightly as she spread her legs wide for him. 

 “I would love to taste you, Lizzie…do you want that?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said shyly. 

 Red smiled and lowered himself so that his face was between her thighs. He moaned lustfully as he put his mouth on her delicate flesh. Liz breathed heavier, and she continued blushing as Red slowly licked her, exploring her sensitive folds. She relaxed and focused on the pleasure when he was very clearly enjoying himself. He enthusiastically licked and sucked her, and he made a quiet “mm” sound. Red rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue, and he felt Lizzie shiver. He paused and looked up at her face.

 “Do you like that? Tell me what you want, baby.” Red said. 

 “I want you to keep going.” Liz said frankly. 

 Red smirked and chuckled, then he resumed pleasuring her with his tongue. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred. 

 Liz ran her hand over Red’s head, and she nudged against his mouth as she got a jolt of intense pleasure. He was firmly flicking her clit with his tongue. 

 “Oh god…Red.” She said intensely. 

 Red teased her and made the pleasure last longer by moving down and gently sliding his tongue between her inner lips. He lovingly lapped at her silky, slightly sweet fluid. She breathed heavily, obviously enjoying it, but also craving more intense pleasure again. After several moments, he returned to her clit and tilted his head so that he could quickly go back and forth over it with the tip of his tongue. Lizzie’s legs closed a little, and she trembled. Liz was clutching the sheet on either side of her, and she was panting. She was on the verge of climaxing when she felt Red move down to her opening again. She whined and he obviously couldn’t stand to tease her any longer, because he immediately went back to her clit. Several moments later, Liz reached a mind-blowing orgasm. She arched up and moaned loudly as she was overtaken by the pleasure. She felt Red lick her some more, and she jumped slightly and pulled back, so he stopped. 

 Liz put her arm over her eyes and sighed loudly in satisfaction. 

 “Wow…” She said breathily. 

 “I completely agree.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz moved her arm and looked at Red; they smiled at each other. 

 “I’ll go have my shower now.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll still be here.” She said relaxedly. 

 Red chuckled and then he got off the bed; he went into the bathroom to have a shower. Liz stared up at the ceiling and ran her fingers through her hair. She reflected on the whirlwind romance she and Red were having, and she realized it wasn’t really a whirlwind. It had been slowly building over the years as they grew closer and this was the culmination of everything they’d been through together. It was perfect, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. She remembered how Red said she was his ‘home’ and his North Star. She felt the same about him. Liz would follow him wherever he went, as a beacon of happiness, pleasure, and security. Her heart swelled as she thought about his sweet, loving, cuddly side. He reserved that for only a few special people, possibly just her and Dembe. They were closest to him; that side must have some of his true self in there…who he was before he was Raymond Reddington…something he can’t hide or get rid of completely. It was beautiful. 

 Liz heard the water turn off, and a short while later, Red came out of the bathroom and rejoined her in the bedroom, just wearing his towel. She propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip excitedly as she looked at him. 

 “Red…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Stay naked with me.” She said. 

 “Oh…alright.” He said, amused. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Also…you’re _my_ North Star.” She said, then her eyes got misty. 

 Red was taken aback, and he just gaped slightly at her. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

 “I just wanted you to know that.” She said. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie. I…don’t know what to say.” He said softly. 

 “You don’t have to say anything.” She said, smiling. 

 Red gave her a small nod, then he took his towel off and hung it up on a hook. He got on the bed with Lizzie and they looked into each other’s eyes as he came up beside her. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, there was an unspoken love, admiration and adoration of one another. Red petted Lizzie’s head and held her cheek as he kissed her softly. Her hand went to his chest and she ran her fingertips through his chest hair. Liz gently pushed Red, and he took the hint and lay on his back. She kissed his chest, revelling in the intimacy and in his amazingly arousing scent. She kissed her way down his abdomen and grasped his member. 

 “Lizzie, you don’t have t—ohh…” Red was saying, then Lizzie took him into her mouth. 

 “Mmm…” Liz responded excitedly. 

 Red breathed heavier and petted her head as she gently moved up and down. Liz was excited to feel him becoming harder in her hand and in her mouth. When he was fully erect, she easily glided up and down, and he moaned breathily. Liz slowed down when she went over the sensitive spot just past the head, and Red subtly nudged into her mouth from the pleasure. She kept paying special attention to that spot, holding her lips tight around him, and he breathed heavily. She whimpered excitedly, then she sucked his tip. Liz tasted the fluid she was eliciting, and she was thrilled. Red felt Lizzie’s tongue gently rubbing his tip, licking the precum. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 She responded with another little whimper, then she took him deeper again. She went up and down, quickly and firmly, and he was getting closer to coming. Liz loved how gentle Red was when he nudged into her mouth. He softly petted her hair and slipped his fingers into it; he wasn’t forceful at all. She bobbed up and down on his favorite sensitive spot, giving him tight, quick strokes. 

 “…Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said very quietly. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded. 

 She enthusiastically continued her efforts. Several moments later, Red moaned breathily and started coming. Liz felt him become rock hard and he throbbed against her lips as he began spurting into her mouth. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left, and he relaxed under her, sighing with satisfaction. She gently sucked him before releasing him, and he shuddered slightly. Liz rose up and smiled at Red; he looked very relieved. She giggled quietly and moved up to snuggle him. She rested her head on the front of his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. 

 “I was not expecting that.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I’m glad I could give you a nice surprise.” She said, smiling. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 They were silent for a few minutes. 

 “I don’t wanna go back tomorrow.” Liz said. 

 Red didn’t want to, either. 

 “…I know, sweetheart.” Red said sympathetically. 

 Liz could tell that Red didn’t want to go back either, and he sounded regretful. She wanted to make him feel better. 

 “It’ll be fine, though. We can carry on like this, even when we’re back there. Wherever we are together, _that’s_ home.” Liz said. 

 Red was moved by this; he swallowed hard and couldn’t say anything. He just put his hand on her upper arm and rubbed it. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “…Yes?” Red said. 

 “You were right. It’s a beautiful day today. Can we sit on the porch tonight and watch the stars?” She said. 

 “Of course. But it’ll be cold.” He said. 

 “We’ll bring this blanket outside with us and bundle up in it.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red could tell that Lizzie was completely smitten with him; it pulled his heartstrings, almost to breaking point. He realized he felt sad because of the risk of them being hurt or losing each other. He was happy, but this would make things more complicated; they would constantly worry about one another. Every time they had to go on a mission, they’d worry and want to protect each other. Each injury would pain the other, each absence would be harder to bear. And yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was with the love of his life. Liz felt Red put his lips against her forehead; he kissed her lightly. She smiled gently and caressed his chest. They rested for a while and started dozing off, so they had a nap. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When they woke up from their nap, they got out of bed and had a late lunch. Red made a pot of tea afterwards and they sat at the table to have it. They kept glancing at each other as he put the sugar and milk in; she smiled as she watched him stir each cup. He gently slid her cup towards her. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie sipped her tea; she made a tiny “mm” sound of approval as she tasted it. He smiled and she actually blushed a little at the way he looked at her. 

 “Is it sweet enough for you?” Red asked softly. 

 “It’s perfect.” Liz said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 “How about yours? I know you have a sweet tooth.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I do. But I secretly added extra sugar when you weren't looking.” He said wryly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I’m kidding. I’m trying to cut down a little.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and sipped the tea. 

 “This is nice. We finally have time to just…be ourselves, and be together.” Liz said. 

 “It is.” Red said, nodding. 

 Lizzie reached across the corner of the table and put her hand on top of his. He turned his hand palm-up and grasped her hand. She looked emotional again, so he studied her face. 

 “Red…when I thought you were going to be…executed…I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Not only would there be no task force, but I would be lost without you. I’ve never been so in love with someone, not even when I married Tom. You and I have such a special connection. We were put into each other’s lives, either by fate, or a higher power, or… _you_.” She said.

 She paused and they both chuckled slightly. They both knew that Red had orchestrated most of their interactions.

 “Regardless, we’re meant to be with each other…I feel like we’re soulmates.” Liz continued. 

 Liz noticed that Red’s eyes glinted with love and emotion as he smiled at her. 

 “I’m a little astonished you feel that way, but I’m very… _very_ glad…and moved. And I agree wholeheartedly.” Red said. 

 Liz felt a bit relieved that Red felt that way too; she smiled and relaxed. She leaned closer, hoping for a kiss, and he gave it to her. Their lips met softly at first, then they pressed into a firm kiss. Liz began smiling as she realized how awkward this position was to hold. She stopped the kiss, got up and sat in Red’s lap, much to his surprise. 

 “Am I squishing you?” Liz asked. 

 “Not at all.” Red said. 

 “Good.” She said softly.

 Liz put her arm around Red’s shoulders and touched noses with him, then she kissed him passionately. She felt and heard Red chuckle slightly. She looked at him, puzzled and amused. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 Red shook his head gently. 

 “I just never imagined you’d be sitting in my lap, kissing me.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Well, I am. Get used to it.” She said playfully. 

 They kissed again. 

 “Oh, I plan to.” He said suavely. 

 They continued kissing for quite some time, and they let their tea go cold. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The sky was dark enough to see the stars, and Liz excitedly went and grabbed the blanket from the bedroom. She returned to Red in the living room. 

 “Let’s sit on the porch.” She said happily. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said, getting up from the sofa. 

 Red joined Lizzie and followed her out the front door to the porch. It was cold out, so they quickly sat on the bench seat and wrapped up in the huge blanket. Lizzie snuggled up to his side and they looked up at the sky. They sat, quietly observing the sky, then Lizzie suddenly gasped and kissed him on the cheek. He was puzzled. 

 “I just saw a shooting star!” Liz said. 

 “Oh. You should make a wish, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I did already.” She said mysteriously. 

 Red looked over at Lizzie, and he’d never seen such love in her eyes before; she was gazing at him adoringly. 

 “…Well, I hope it comes true…” He said. 

 “I do too.” She said.

 Red got the impression her wish had something to do with him, but he didn’t probe. They both paid attention to the stars again and went silent for a while. 

 “You know, a few of the stars we’re seeing are already dead. They transmitted their last light anywhere from a few decades ago to possibly millions of years ago, and we just get it now.” Red said quietly as he marvelled at the night sky. 

 “…That’s depressing.” Liz said. 

 “Really? I find it has the opposite effect. A kind of…message that reaches out past death. A lasting effect that transcends time and space.” He said, full of wonder. 

 Liz stared at Red in awe, then he looked at her. 

 “I never would’ve thought of it that way. When you say it like that, it’s kind of beautiful.” She said, astonished. 

 “It _is_ beautiful.” He said. 

 “You know what else is beautiful? You, Red.” She said. 

 Red gave her a funny smirk, but she persisted. 

 “You’re a beautiful person. Inside and out.” She said. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart. You are, too.” He said. 

 Liz nuzzled into Red’s neck, enjoying his warmth and his lovely scent. She was overwhelmed by the romance of the situation, and she started feeling aroused. She kissed his neck and slid her hand down to the front of his trousers, where she rubbed the bulge there. 

 “Oh. Elizabeth, you naughty girl.” Red said comically. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “Do you want me to stop?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said. 

 Liz giggled flirtatiously and continued rubbing him; she felt him get very hard. She unzipped his trousers. 

 “Are you warm under the blanket?” Liz asked. 

 “ _Very_.” Red said emphatically.

 Liz chuckled again and slipped her hand into his trousers and boxer briefs. She gently took his erection out; they were warm and protected from the weather under the blanket. She began stroking his length. Liz firmly moved up and down just past the tip, and Red moaned quietly. That was his favorite spot; she smiled in gratification. Red closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s hand began pumping his shaft. He felt her warm hand tighten gently as she moved on his favorite sensitive spot, and he felt the soft blanket brushing against his tip. Liz heard Red swear under his breath, and she was pleased and amused. 

 “Does that feel good?” Liz purred seductively. 

 "Yes…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz gave him long strokes, and then she went back to the tight pumping motion. 

 “Ohh. Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 “Mm…yeah…” She purred lustfully. 

 Liz watched Red put his head back slightly; he breathed heavier and had his eyes closed. She licked her lips lustfully. 

 “Baby…I don’t want to come on the blanket…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was amused, but she quickly solved this problem by ducking under the blanket, bending over his lap and taking him into her mouth. 

 “Oh fuck…” Red breathed. 

 Liz pumped his length with her hand while sucking just his tip. A few moments later, Red moaned as he started coming. She sucked and swallowed his warm semen, and she was so gratified, she almost climaxed, too. The gushes stopped, and Red sighed and relaxed. Liz gently released him and came out from under the blanket. Her hair was staticky and in her face, and she giggled as she swiped it away from her face. 

 “…You’ve left me speechless, Lizzie.” Red said, then he just leaned back and rested. 

 Liz grinned and felt pleased with herself. Red put himself back into his boxer briefs and zipped up his trousers. He sighed contentedly. Lizzie was staring at him amusedly; he looked at her, and still didn’t say anything, so she started laughing happily. 

 “You really _are_ speechless.” Liz said incredulously. 

 Red smirked at her in a comical manner. 

 “I’m relaxing.” He said defensively. 

 She giggled and snuggled up to him; she rested her cheek on his shoulder and they gazed at the stars for a while longer. Later that night, they went inside and locked the door. Red carried the blanket back to the bedroom and put it on the bed. Lizzie followed him and fixed one side of the blanket so that it was straight on the bed. She grabbed a tissue and cutely blew her nose from the cold air outside. 

 “You’re adorable.” Red said. 

 “…Thanks.” Liz said; she was astonished that he found her nose-blowing adorable. 

 They took their clothes off, except Lizzie left her socks on; Red smiled amusedly. 

 "My feet are freezing. Trust me, you don’t want to feel them against you.” She said. 

 He just smiled and got into bed. Liz turned the light off and got into bed. She turned over and felt Red’s very warm body spoon her. 

 “Ahhh you’re so nice and warm.” She moaned delightedly. 

 “And you’re freezing.” He said. 

 “I told you!” She said, giggling. 

 “It’s alright. I’ll warm you up quickly.” He said. 

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s breast, then her cleavage, gently caressing her. She hummed softly. He felt that her nipple was hard, so he lightly rubbed it, which made her moan quietly. Red slowly ran his hand down Lizzie’s abdomen to her pubic hair; she eagerly lifted her leg, giving him access to her intimate flesh. His hand continued downwards and he gently pressed her moist folds with the pads of his fingers. Liz breathed heavier as she felt Red expertly pressing in gentle circles on her clit. 

 “Do you like that, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 “Mmm.” He responded lustfully.

 Red continued moving his fingers in circles on her clit, feeling it get firmer from his attentions. Lizzie whimpered and moved against his hand. He switched from circular motions to going quickly back and forth over her clit. 

 “Oh…” She mewled. 

 Lizzie’s leg trembled and she breathed heavily. Red slid his middle finger down and rubbed her inner lips; they parted for him, revealing her wetness. He very gently coated his finger in her fluid, then used it to lubricate his finger as he rubbed her clit. Lizzie whimpered loudly and instantly orgasmed. She tensed up with the intense pleasure, then she grabbed his hand to stop him when he continued. He chuckled. She was too sensitive. Red withdrew his hand and put his fingers in his mouth to taste Lizzie while she relaxed and put her leg down.

 “Are you warmed up now?” Red asked cheekily. 

 “Yes!” Liz said weakly. 

 “Wonderful.” He said. 

 They remained spooning until they drifted off to sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red walked into the task force briefing room the next morning, feeling a strange mixture of reluctance and rejuvenation after their little vacation together. The agents all greeted them. 

 “Sorry to put you back to work so soon after your ordeal, Reddington, but the task force needs to continue its work.” Cooper said. 

 “It’s fine. I’ve never been more refreshed in my life.” Red said comically. 

 Liz blushed a little. 

 “Excellent. Let’s get started on the next Blacklister.” Cooper said. 

 “Arthur Jamieson, an American.” Red said. 

 They all waited for him to elaborate.

 “He’s a serving corporal in the army, with a bright career ahead of him. He’s also a serial killer.” Red said. 

 The agents listened interestedly. 

 “Apparently killing people in the line of duty isn’t enough for him.” Red said, chuckling, then he continued. 

 “He’s got a habit of murdering civilians in areas of civil unrest, where the manner of death will be mistaken for conflict-related. He’s back in the US for a short period. I doubt he’ll be able to curb his habit just because he’s on home turf.” He said on a more serious note. 

Cooper approved the case and he and Red went over some logistics. Liz stayed near Red. Ressler went over to Aram and Samar, who were eyeing Liz and Red, who were standing very close and gazing at each other.  

 “If I didn’t know better, I’d think Liz and Mr. Reddington were a couple.” Aram said amusedly.

 Ressler turned and looked at Red and Liz, then he turned back to Aram. 

 “I think they are.” Ressler said.

 “Wait...what?” Aram said, confused.  

 “They’re not actually…” Ressler began, then he made sure they weren’t behind him, “father and daughter. They’re not related at all.” 

 Aram and Samar gaped at him. 

 “Liz knows, and she told me. And now, I think she’s…fallen for him.” Ressler said. 

 Aram and Samar still gaped. 

 “Okay…wow.” Samar said. 

 “Don’t tell anyone else. Don’t tell Cooper; Liz would kill me if she knew I told anyone. Besides, we don’t want it to mess up the task force work. We’ve got a good thing going here.” Ressler said. 

 “No, of course not. We won’t say anything.” Samar said. 

 They looked over and saw Liz laugh and touch Red's arm.

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Surprises

 After the task force briefing, Liz drove Red to a new safe house. She pulled up out front and parked.

 “You’ll stay with me…right?” Red said. 

 Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Liz smiled lovingly. 

 “Of course.” Liz said earnestly. 

 Red nodded and smiled, then they got out of the car. They both still had their luggage from their trip to the other safe house, so they grabbed those bags and went indoors. Liz turned around and locked the door behind them, then they put their bags down in the foyer. She was surprised when Red guided her backwards against the wall and began kissing her neck. 

 “Oh! Red…” Liz said, giggling. 

 Red lightly sucked her neck. 

 “Mm.” She responded, getting very aroused. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, Lizzie.” Red said in a low, quiet voice. 

 Liz got goosebumps. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, either.” She said breathily. 

 Red put his hand between Lizzie’s legs and firmly pressed his fingers against the warm denim in the crotch of her jeans. She whimpered quietly and grasped his jacket collar. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, and she moaned. 

 “I love you.” Liz said intensely. 

 “I love you, too.” Red said earnestly. 

 “Let’s go to the bedroom.” She said breathily. 

 “Mmm.” He responded lustfully. 

 Red took Lizzie by the hand and tugged her with him; she laughed. They went down the hall and found the bedroom. They both urgently began undressing, and they lustfully watched each other. Red found it adorable that Lizzie still blushed lightly when she saw his erection. Now naked, they approached each other and kissed passionately. He put his hands on her back, holding her close, and she caressed his chest with her fingertips. Liz felt herself becoming very wet, especially from feeling Red’s erection against her abdomen. She craved him between her legs, and inside her. She whimpered excitedly—and impatiently. Red noticed. 

 “Let’s get on the bed, sweetheart. I want you on top.” Red said. 

 “Ooh. Okay.” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red smirked and they got on the bed; he lay back and watched Lizzie eagerly straddle him. She bent forward and put her hands on either side of his head. She kissed him and began rubbing her moist flesh up and down against his member. He felt himself being coated with her wetness. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” Red said lustfully. 

 She whimpered in response, then she lifted up and guided him to her opening. Liz exhaled with pleasure as she nudged down onto Red; he entered her, and it felt exquisite. She moaned as she pushed down, taking him deeper. Red sighed with pleasure as he felt Lizzie gradually surrounding him. She put her hands on his chest and gently brought herself upright; he took in the beautiful sight. Lizzie was naked, riding him, with a blissful expression on her face. She whimpered, and moved up and down more steadily. They were slippery from how wet she was, so he was gliding in and out of her. Red moaned lustfully as he watched her, and Liz blushed. She closed her eyes, and focused on the rhythm and the immense pleasure. 

 Liz quickened the pace, and she felt Red grasp her hips and thrust into her. 

 “Mm! Red!” Liz mewled in pleasure. 

 Red was pulling her down more roughly, and she leaned forward, angling herself so that his body was bumping her clit each time. 

 “Oh god!” Liz panted. 

 Red was thrilled. They kept up this quick, rough pace for some time. He could feel Lizzie’s thighs trembling; she was panting and mewling. She suddenly tensed up and leaned forward; her hair fell forward and tickled him, and she tightened on him as she orgasmed. Liz moaned softly as the waves of pleasure went through her; she was thrilled to feel Red still thrusting, adding to her bliss. She arched her back and resumed moving on him, with her hair still in her face. She was eager to make him come. Liz brought herself upright and pushed her hair out of her face as she rode Red hard. 

 Red was awestruck by how gorgeous and sexy Lizzie was; she was quite the sight to behold. Watching her added considerably to his pleasure, and he was getting closer to coming. He wanted to give her another orgasm, though, so he focused on her pleasure. When she leaned back a little, he reached down and pressed her clit; she whimpered. He pressed and rubbed her clit as she moved up and down; her thighs were tensing up and she was tightening on him. 

 “I want you to come with me…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 “I will…” Red said, also breathless.

 Several moments later, Liz whimpered a few times, then she cried out as she reached another orgasm. She was immensely gratified to hear Red groan, and to feel him halt his movements. He throbbed inside her as he came. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie as the pleasure washed over him, then they both sighed with satisfaction. Lizzie moaned and squirmed on him, then she giggled joyfully. She bent forward and kissed him. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said softly. 

 “It _was_.” Red concurred. 

 They smiled at each other and kissed again. Red was amused to notice that Lizzie didn’t want to get off him. She stayed put, and she even nuzzled her face against his cheek and just rested there. Liz never wanted to part from Red after making love. She stayed this way for as long as possible, then Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Sweetheart…” He said gently. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Alright…I’ll move.” She conceded. 

 Liz gently lifted herself off Red and lay down beside him. They snuggled together and he pulled the blankets up over them. They relaxed and got lost in thought for a long time. Red lightly ran his fingertips up and down Lizzie’s hip, and he kissed her. His phone rang, and they both groaned miserably. He got out of bed and grabbed his phone from his jacket, which was on the floor. 

 “Yes?” Red answered curtly. 

 Liz watched him as he listened to the caller. 

 “I see…so he’s lying low in Canada…” Red said, giving Lizzie an astonished look. 

 She raised her eyebrows and continued watching him. 

 “Yes. He’s a wily bastard. He never stays in one place for long. We’ll get him eventually.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 He returned to Lizzie on the bed. 

 “That was one of my sources. Jamieson took his leave from the army, but he was only here for a few days. He’s now up in Ottawa, doing god knows what. Probably killing people. But as I said, we’ll catch up to him eventually.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “It would be nice to get him before he kills anyone else.” She said worriedly. 

 “I know, sweetheart. But we can only do so much.” He said pragmatically. 

 “I guess. Maybe we could go up there and bring him back stateside.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “We can ask Harold what he thinks. Here. Call him now and give him the update. It would be better coming from you.” Red said, handing her the phone. 

 Liz smirked and flipped the phone open. 

 “Cooper, hi. It’s Liz. Red just got a call from a source; Jamieson is in Ottawa. Can we go grab him and bring him here?” Liz said. 

 Red smiled as he watched Lizzie; she was so determined, moral, and conscientious. She urgently wanted to prevent further murders. He watched her nod and smile.

 “Thank you, sir. Bye.” Liz said, then she hung up. 

 Liz smiled at Red and handed him the phone. 

 “He said yes! Because Jamieson poses a very real, imminent threat to the public, that will justify our…top-secret, unofficial extradition.” She said gladly. 

 “Excellent. We can take my jet and go there today. It’ll be fun.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Yeah, nabbing and smuggling a serial killer out of Canada will be a blast.” She said sarcastically.

 Red chuckled. 

 “Um…Red…” She began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “Before we go, I need to run to the store and get some supplies. I won’t be long.” She said. 

 “Oh. Alright.” He said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was browsing the family planning aisle at the drug store as she waited for her birth control pills refill. She picked up a bottle of lubricant/massage liquid, and she was enticed by the idea. She then picked up a pregnancy test, just in case. Liz wasn’t going to actively try for a baby, and neither was Red, but she hoped it would happen sometime. She’d secretly wished for it on the falling star. She put the items in her basket and went to the pharmacy counter. She paid for her birth control pills and the products, then she made her way to the door. Liz went outside and got in her car, feeling excited. She drove back to the safe house and went inside with her drug store bag. 

 “Hi.” Liz said to Red, who was now dressed in a suit. 

 “Hello, Lizzie. Are you all set?” Red said. 

 “Yep. I’ll just go grab my luggage.” She said. 

 Red nodded and watched Lizzie go down the hall with a drug store bag. He was curious, but he decided it wasn’t really any of his business, so he didn’t ask her what she got. She came back with her luggage bag, presumably with the drug store bag secreted inside it. 

 “Okay, let’s go to Ottawa and get this psycho.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and went ahead to open the door for Lizzie. They went out and locked the safe house. Red loaded their luggage into the trunk and they got into the car. Liz drove them a considerable distance to where Red kept his jet. He’d called ahead, so the pilot and Dembe were waiting for them. Liz and Red got out of the car and retrieved their luggage. They approached Dembe. 

 “Hi, Dembe.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Hello, Elizabeth.” Dembe said, smiling in return. 

 “Thanks for coming, Dembe. I hope you brought your toque. It’ll be even colder up in Ottawa.” Red said fondly. 

 “I did.” Dembe said, smirking. 

 They all boarded the jet and Red put the luggage in the cargo area, then he and Lizzie chose their seats. Dembe gave them privacy and sat elsewhere; he'd been brought up to speed on the new romance when he talked to Red on the phone earlier. He was very pleased for them. Liz got comfy in her seat beside Red, and when they were in flight, she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so cozy and relaxed with him, she ended up dozing off and sleeping for some of the journey. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At the hotel, Liz and Red were in their room, unpacking a few things. 

 “Um…can I show you what I got?” Liz said timidly. 

 “Of course.” Red said. 

 Liz picked up her drug store bag and sat on the bed, then Red sat on the bed, too. She blushed a little, and reached into the bag. She took out the lubricant/massage liquid and handed it to him. He smirked and read the label. 

 “This will be fun.” Red said playfully.

 They both chuckled, then Liz took out her packet of birth control pills and put them on the bed. 

 “Ah, I see.” He said, observing the packet. 

 Lizzie then hesitated and blushed a little deeper; he watched her nervously reach into the bag and bring out a pregnancy test. She placed it on the bed, and she gazed hopefully and lovingly into his eyes. This particular item obviously held a special place in her heart. This was a slightly confusing array of items. 

 “Hm. Is there supposed to be a sequence?” He pondered; perhaps the pills were supposed to be placed before the lubricant and pregnancy test. 

 Liz chuckled and shook her head. 

 “No.” She said humorously. 

 They studied each other for a few moments. 

 “Well…I think you can just throw this one out…” Red said, moving the packet of pills away from the other items. 

 Liz’s eyes widened and she gaped at him. 

 “If you’d told me you were going to get your refill, I would’ve said not to bother.” He said. 

 Liz was floored; she smirked slightly and stared at him in shock. 

 “…What?!” She said, laughing nervously. 

 Red took hold of Lizzie’s hand and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. 

 “Lizzie…I can tell from your reaction to the pregnancy test, and the way you even bought it in the first place, that you’re hoping for a baby. I’m hoping for a baby, too. This is my second chance at life, and I’m not getting any younger. I would love nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, and to have a family with you. If that’s what you want, too, I think we should try for a baby.” Red said. 

 Liz just gaped at him. Red put two and two together.

 “That’s what you wished for, isn’t it, sweetheart?” He said softly. 

 Liz was a little embarrassed by how easily Red could read her; she was an open book to him. But that was kind of a good thing. He always knew what she wanted and needed. 

 “Yes.” She finally said, blushing. 

 Red gave her a warm, loving smile, and he kissed her gently. 

 “I…want to try for a baby, Red. I had no idea that’s what you wanted...but yes, I secretly wished for it to happen.” She admitted. 

 Red touched her cheek and kissed her again. They gazed lovingly at each other for several moments. 

 “How about we get started?” Red suggested suavely. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 Liz watched Red toss the packet of pills on the floor, then gently put the pregnancy test on the bedside table, but he left the lubricant on the bed. 

 “We can try this out now, if you like…” Red said flirtatiously. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, grinning. 

 Liz got up and took her sweater off, then her bra. Red stood up and undressed. When they were naked, he kissed her.

 “Get on the bed and lay on your front.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz eagerly did as he said; she rested her cheek on the back of her hand. Red opened the lid of the lubricant/massage liquid and put some in his palm.

 “Open your legs for me…don’t worry, I’ll start with a massage to get you in the mood.” He said. 

 “I’m already in the mood, but okay. Thanks.” She said, smirking. 

 Red chuckled.

 “You’re a saucy little minx.” He said. 

 Red got on the bed and knelt between Lizzie’s legs. He rubbed his hands together, then he started rubbing the silky liquid onto her shoulders and back. 

 “Mmmm that feels good…” Liz moaned. 

 Red smiled and continued massaging Lizzie, digging into her muscles. He worked his way down to the small of her back; she made a cute sound and arched her back, sticking her butt up for him. He became rock hard, and Lizzie was obviously craving him. Red slid his slippery fingers along her sensitive folds, and she whimpered and arched up again. They didn’t really need the lubricant from what he could feel of Lizzie’s wetness, but it would feel good anyway. He stroked his erection, coating himself with the liquid, then he got on top of Lizzie. She stuck her butt up again, and he guided his tip to her folds. He slipped against her, and she mewled softly. 

 Liz felt Red slipping against her clit, and she clutched the sheets. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 Red was immensely gratified when Lizzie made a sweet little whimper and tensed up beneath him, already climaxing. She squirmed slightly and then sighed. 

 “Do you want more, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz felt Red’s tip against her opening, and he very easily glided inside her, all the way. She moaned softly and grasped the sheets again. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” Red moaned; he was glad she purchased this product. 

 Red began thrusting, and his movements were slippery; he took his time so that they could both fully feel his thrusts. Liz could certainly feel every inch of Red as he moved slowly, and she was thrilled. She whimpered excitedly and stuck her butt up. He went in at a slightly downward angle, and she quivered. Liz was pretty sure he was rubbing her g-spot on the way in. 

 “Oh…Red!” Liz mewled. 

 Red was further aroused by hearing Lizzie’s pleasure, and by feeling her trembling under him. She suddenly whimpered loudly and then whined, clawing at the bed with her second orgasm. Liz felt very powerful waves of pleasure go through her, which were made even better by Red’s continued thrusts. 

 “Red!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was astonished, flattered and gratified; Lizzie was in complete bliss and kept calling out his name. He thrust a bit faster. They breathed heavily and he progressively quickened the pace. Liz felt the warm, lubricated friction inside her as Red continuously rubbed her walls. She was in ecstasy, and she was closing in on another climax. He was obviously getting close, too. His thrusting got a bit rougher, and it felt amazing. He moaned breathily and she whimpered. Liz got so excited, she tensed up and reached her third orgasm. Red heard Lizzie panting, and he felt her tightening on him; he groaned and started coming. He spurted repeatedly into her. When their intense pleasure finally died down, they began catching their breath. 

 “…Oh my goodness…” Red said somewhat breathlessly. 

 Liz giggled happily. 

 “I agree.” She said, grinning. 

 Red sighed again and gently slipped out of Lizzie, then he slumped down beside her. They looked at each other and smiled. She giggled joyfully again. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Smuggling a Serial Killer

 Liz and Red got into the backseat of their reserved sedan, with Dembe in the driver’s seat.

 “Do we know where we’re going?” Liz asked both of them. 

 “Not really.” Red said.

 “Yes.” Dembe said, smirking. 

 “Oh, good. Thank you, Dembe. That’s why you’re driving.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “It’s in the GPS, Raymond.” Dembe said. 

 “Excellent!” Red said. 

 Dembe drove for quite some time, while Liz and Red watched the scenery. He slowed down as they passed a historic-looking building. 

 “That’s it, according to the GPS.” Dembe said. 

 “Hm. It says it’s a hostel. Prime hunting ground for tourists and other trusting people. Let’s go in.” Red said. 

 “Red, does he know you?” Liz asked. 

 “No. Jamieson and I haven’t crossed paths; we don’t move in the same circles. I’ve heard of his dreadful deeds and I decided he needs to be taken out. This isn’t a revenge mission, but…full disclosure…he murdered the sister of one of my contacts in Syria.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Okay. So…the three of us are going to just walk in and try to abduct him?” Liz said skeptically. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No, of course not. You’re going to be yourself, an FBI agent, while Dembe and I are going to pretend to be from CSIS, the Canadian intelligence agency. We’ll ask him for his assistance with a threat to Canadian and American security. _Then_ we’ll abduct him.” Red said. 

 Dembe drove around the block, giving time for Raymond to explain the plan to Liz; he smirked and shook his head. Raymond should have gone over the plan before now, but he supposed they’d been busy with other activities. 

 Liz watched Red reach into his coat pocket; he looked excited about something. He pulled out a badge wallet and showed Liz a CSIS ID badge with his photo on it. She gaped at it and then looked at him. 

 “It’s just like the real thing. Although, the average person wouldn’t know what they look like, anyway.” Red said, smiling. 

 “Dembe has one, too?” Liz asked incredulously. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “When and… _why_ would you have these made? Never mind, don’t tell me.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “So, we’re all set?” Red asked. 

 “Yep.” Liz said. 

 Dembe pulled up out front of the hostel and parked. The three got out and went indoors. As luck would have it, Red saw Jamieson present amongst the inhabitants, talking to a young woman. Liz took the lead; she felt that as the only true authority figure of the three, she should be the one to approach him. 

 “Mr. Jamieson, hello.” Liz said courteously, putting her hand out. 

 Jamieson looked puzzled, but he shook her hand. 

 “Liz Keen. I’m with the FBI, and these are my CSIS counterparts…” She said.

 Dembe and Red flashed their badges.

 “My superiors are impressed by your work in the military, and we believe you have vital intelligence that could prevent a security breach to Canada and the US.” Liz said very professionally. 

 “Uh…I’d be happy to help. What can I do?” Jamieson said. 

 “Well, it involves coming with us to the States. I’m afraid your leave will be cut short, but it’s for a worthwhile cause.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Alright. Just let me get my luggage.” Jamieson said. 

 He turned and stuffed a few belongings into his rucksack, then he was ready. 

 “Okay. I’m all yours.” He said; he clearly wasn’t suspicious at all. 

 Liz smiled and nodded, then they all left together. 

 “This is our transport. We’ll go to a private jet.” Liz explained. 

 “Okay.” Jamieson said. 

 Liz thought he was being a very good sport about all this, for a serial killer. Jamieson got into the passenger seat, Dembe got into the driver’s seat, and Liz joined Red in the back. Red was behind Jamieson, and he subtly took out his gun and kept it handy between his knees, pointing at the back of the passenger seat. Liz gave him a look, but he kept it there the whole way to the jet, then he put it back in his waistband. The four got out and boarded the jet; they all sat together, which felt awkward, but this was necessary to maintain their cover—and a peaceful flight home. 

 “So…what’s it all about?” Jamieson asked Liz. 

 “I’m afraid I’m just the FBI escort.” She said apologetically. 

 Jamieson looked at Red. 

 “We can’t possibly tell you. It would ruin the surprise…I’m kidding. It’s top secret, and we can’t discuss the details until we’re in the secure location. Apparently we’re going to an FBI black site. I’ve never been to one of those before. In Canada, we don’t use black sites…wink-wink.” Red said jovially, in his new persona. 

 Liz was amused, but she managed to hide her smile by taking a sip from her water bottle. 

 “Alright. Well…can I listen to music or something?” Jamieson said. 

 “By all means! You can relax until we get there.” Red said. 

 Liz was amused again. 

 “Would you excuse me?” She said. 

 Liz escaped the situation and went into the bathroom; she chuckled quietly to herself as she thought about Red’s amazing, and funny, ability to be someone else. He was also able to be friendly with a serial killer who murdered an acquaintance of his. Liz admired Red’s skill. She heard a knock on the door.

 “It’s just me, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz opened the door and Red came into the small bathroom with her, shutting the door behind him. 

 “Is Dembe okay alone with him?” Liz whispered. 

 “Yes. He’s more than capable.” Red said assuredly. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “I noticed you were getting a bit giddy. Can you maintain your cover?” Red said. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Of course. I just…found it a bit funny. You can be very amusing.” She said. 

 Red nodded, and Lizzie looked expectantly at him. 

 “…Isn’t it suspicious that the FBI escort and the CSIS—what was your name again?” Liz said. 

 “Andrew LeClair.” Red said. 

 “Oh…” She said dreamily; she was getting turned on by the role-play. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was gazing at him dreamily. 

 “Um…isn’t it suspicious we’re in the bathroom together?” Liz said. 

 “Not really. People who are attracted to each other often meet up in jet bathrooms for trysts. And Agent LeClair is very attracted to Agent Keen…” He said. 

 “Oh…” Liz said again, blushing. 

 Red enjoyed the coy look Lizzie gave him, almost like they really were strangers. It turned him on. He stepped closer to her and brought his face close to hers. Liz was enveloped by Red’s warmth and his incredibly sexy aftershave, and she was feeling thoroughly seduced. She lightly brushed her lips over his, and he kissed her. 

 “We shouldn’t leave Dembe alone with him.” Liz said halfheartedly. 

 “He can take care of himself. He’s babysitting an unsuspecting, egomaniacal twenty-four year old.” Red said.

 Liz was very easily persuaded. 

 “Alright…Agent LeClair…” She said, smirking. 

 Red smirked, too. He didn’t know Lizzie would be turned on by his Canadian intelligence officer persona. Her hand went down his chest and abdomen, then she gently cupped the bulge in his trousers. 

 “You’re frisky, aren’t you, Agent Keen?” He said flirtatiously. 

 Liz giggled and blushed. 

 “Yeah.” She said softly. 

 They began kissing passionately while Liz rubbed Red through his trousers. 

 “Tell me…Do you carry a gun, Agent LeClair?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “Yes…I have a big gun in my pants right now.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed louder than she’d intended; she covered her mouth. It was accurate, literally and figuratively speaking. She continued blushing, and Red was very amused by her reaction. He smiled and kissed her. He took his gun out from the back of his trousers and put it on the small vanity. Lizzie was biting her lip excitedly as she watched him undo his belt, then she pulled down her skinny jeans and panties. 

 “There’s not much room in here…” Liz said quietly. 

 She leaned forward onto the vanity and stuck her butt out, hinting to Red to get behind her. 

 “Mm. Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 Red came up behind Lizzie and nuzzled her hair, ear, and neck. He caressed her breasts, and she arched her back, pushing her butt backwards slightly. Liz felt Red’s very warm, smooth erection against her butt, and she became wetter. He rubbed it against her butt cheek, and she craved him between her legs. Red noticed Lizzie was squirming impatiently, lifting her butt up as much as possible in an effort to get into position. He guided his member up between her thighs, and she moaned softly. He rubbed her moist flesh several times, then he pressed his tip against her opening. She whimpered and breathed heavier. 

 “Is this okay, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred. 

 Red went slow at first, and he reached around and began gently pressing back and forth on her clit. 

 “Ohh Red…” Liz whispered. 

 Liz then got a bit distracted, worrying about the suspect and Dembe, and what would happen if they needed the bathroom. 

 “Just relax, baby.” Red said softly, behind her ear. 

 Liz was soothed by Red’s voice, and she focused on the sensations he was giving her. She relaxed as he firmly pressed back and forth on her clit; she became wetter again, and he started gliding easily in and out. She moaned quietly. Red was thrilled that Lizzie was relaxing more; he felt how slippery she was, and she was quivering subtly. Her breathing was getting heavier, and she made the sweetest, quietest whimpers. 

 “It feels good, doesn’t it sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

 “Mm…yes…” Liz mewled softly. 

 Red thrust faster, still being gentle, and he moved his fingers faster on her clit. Liz grasped the small countertop more tightly and closed her eyes as the pleasure intensified. They both breathed heavier; Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s panting. She surrounded him more snugly, which drove him closer to coming. Liz trembled and whimpered quietly as she reached her orgasm. Red almost immediately followed her. He moaned quietly as the intense pleasure went through him, and he gushed heavily into Lizzie for what felt like a long time. They both sighed. 

 “We’re so unprofessional.” Liz said, catching her breath and smirking. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “Perhaps.” He said. 

 Red gently pulled out of Lizzie and she went over to the toilet; he was astonished when she sat down and released his semen. 

 “…I didn’t want to make a mess in my underwear.” Liz explained, blushing.

 “No, it’s…fine…” Red said, almost embarrassedly. 

 Liz smiled shyly at him. This was a new and somewhat awkward experience for them, but they both realized once again how intimate their relationship had become. Red was presentable again, so he put his gun back in his waistband. He washed his hands while Lizzie fixed her clothes, then she joined him at the sink; she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. 

 “It’s gonna be awkward, going back out there…” Liz said. 

 “No it won’t.” Red assured her. 

 They opened the door and Liz went out first. She was relieved to find Dembe reading a travel brochure while Jamieson was zoned out, listening to music with his eyes closed. 

 “How was he, Dembe?” Red asked quietly as he sat down. 

 “Fine. Like babysitting a sleeping child.” Dembe said. 

 Red and Liz both smiled. 

 The rest of the flight was uneventful, and when they landed, they all got into a car and drove to the black site. Jamieson still didn’t suspect anything. The four walked down a hall and Jamieson was ushered into a small room. 

 “Some other agents will be with you shortly.” Liz said. 

 Liz, Red and Dembe left the room and closed the door behind them. Samar and Ressler took over from this point on. 

 “Good work.” Ressler said, mostly to Liz. 

 Ressler and Samar went into the room to interrogate and/or arrest Jamieson, while Liz found a quiet corner with Red. Dembe gave them some space. 

 “Red…” Liz began. 

 “Yes?” Red said softly. 

 “I love you so much.” She said. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” He said, a little surprised. 

 Red was even more surprised when Lizzie leaned in and started kissing him passionately. She put her hand on his cheek as she firmly kissed him, then she put her hands on his chest. She hummed her pleasure when he put his hands on her back. 

 “Whoa!…Aah!” Aram said; first, he’d come upon Liz and Red making out, then he spilled some of his boiling hot tea on his hand. 

 Red and Liz pulled apart and looked at Aram.

 “Are you okay?” Liz asked, concerned. 

 “Yep! Yeah, totally…just…a slight burn…and a bit of a shock, to be honest.” Aram said.

 “We’re not related.” Liz blurted out.

 “Yeah, I got that…It’s good, that you two are um…you seem happy together.” He said awkwardly. 

 Liz smirked at Aram. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 Aram nodded, hovered awkwardly for a moment, then he took off to his computer station. Liz smiled at Red. 

 “Thanks for not scaring him. He probably thought you were gonna kneecap him or something.” Liz said jokingly. 

 “Aram knows that’s not how I operate.” Red said. 

 “Yeah…” She replied, thinking that if Red wanted to, he’d probably actually do something much worse and much more subtle than kneecapping. 

 Despite that thought, she kissed him again. 

 “Mm…you’re very cuddly, Lizzie.” Red said lovingly. 

 Liz just replied with a soft hum as she continued kissing him. She couldn’t seem to get enough of Red’s soft, warm lips and his lovely aftershave, and feeling his hands on her back, holding her close. They kissed for quite some time, then gently pulled apart. 

 “Are we off-duty now?” Red asked, smirking. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 “Let’s go back to the safe house.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Dembe, could you please drop us off at the safe house?” He called over to Dembe. 

 “Of course, Raymond.” Dembe said. 

 The three left the black site and got into a sedan. Dembe drove them to their latest safe house and dropped them off; they thanked him and took their luggage. Red opened the door for Lizzie and they went inside, then they closed and locked the door. It was around ten-thirty at night now, and they were both tired, so they went to the bedroom and got undressed. 

 “Are you tired, Lizzie?” Red asked, not wanting to disappoint her by going to bed. 

 “Yeah, I’m tuckered out. Do you want to just sleep?” Liz said. 

 “I would love to.” He said tiredly. 

 They smiled at each other and got into bed. They snuggled together and quickly dozed off. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red awoke when Lizzie straddled him.

 “Oh, hello, sweetheart.” He said comically. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Good morning, Red.” She said. 

 “Mmm. It certainly is.” He said. 

 Liz leaned forward and kissed Red, and she gently rubbed herself along his length. 

 “Do you like that?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 Liz was enthralled by the feeling of Red becoming hard under her. She whimpered excitedly when she rubbed against his erection. After a while, she was ready to go further. 

 “Do you want more?” Liz purred. 

 “Yes.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz lifted up and positioned herself, then she lowered onto Red so that he entered her. They both moaned quietly, and she gently nudged downwards, taking him deeper. They were face to face because Liz was still leaning forward, and this added to the intimacy. She kissed Red again, then they gazed into each other’s eyes as she began moving on him. 

 “You feel so good, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “So do you.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz moved up and down at a steady pace, and she just kept getting more aroused. They already got slippery from her wetness. 

 “I’m not gonna last long…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red gave her a smug smirk. 

 “That’s alright.” He said. 

 “Hold my hips.” She said intensely. 

 Red grasped her hips and guided their movements. 

 “Ohhh yeah…” She purred. 

 Red was amused and very turned on by Lizzie taking charge; she was extremely horny, and it was fantastic. She closed her eyes, concentrating. 

 “Mm…Red…oh god…” She whimpered. 

 Lizzie began riding him hard, and her limbs were quivering. 

 “Keep doing that.” She implored. 

 Red was grinding his hips, changing his angle mid-thrust each time. He gladly continued, and she kept whimpering in pleasure. Liz panted a few times, then she tensed up and almost slumped forward onto Red as she had a mind-blowing orgasm. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s climax, and she was squeezing him tightly with her slick walls. He thrust a few more times, then he couldn’t hold back any longer. He exhaled and stayed deep inside her as he came; he kept spurting strongly into her. When the pleasure decreased, they sighed and relaxed. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked and kissed her. 

 “What a wonderful way to wake up.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled and gently got off him. She lay down beside him.

 “Let’s just stay in bed for a while.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He agreed. 

 They snuggled against each other and relaxed, spending a leisurely morning together. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	6. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter to end the story. :)

 A few days later, Liz was in bed with Red; they were naked and cuddling. She was thinking about how much she loved him. She felt emotional, especially when she thought about how they might someday have a child together. She lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

 “I love you.” Liz said quietly. 

 “I love you, too, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Red felt happy and peaceful with Lizzie. She rested her cheek on his shoulder again and they relaxed silently for a little while. 

 “…Guess what, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded. 

 “The blacklist is finished.” He said with relief. 

 Liz bolted up and stared at Red. 

 “What do you mean it’s finished?” She asked in shock. 

 Red smiled gently. 

 “I mean it’s complete. There are no more people on the list. The task force work is done.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “You’re not just saying that, are you?” She asked cautiously. 

 Red sat up and put his back against the headboard. He smiled at her again. 

 “No, sweetheart.” He assured her. 

 “Well…what happens now? What do we do? When do we tell Cooper?” She asked. 

 “Later today, we’ll go in and tell him. I have my immunity deal, so now that the threats to us have been taken care of…we can live peacefully.” He said. 

 Liz studied Red, and he looked relieved and happy, like a huge weight had been lifted off him. The reality of what he’d said was starting to kick in, and she began to imagine living a normal life with Red. She started to feel relieved, too. 

 “I can’t believe it.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red nodded. 

 “It’s hard to wrap my mind around it, too. I’ve been doing this for… _so_ long.” He said. 

 Liz got the impression that Red had been working on a kind of blacklist before involving her and the FBI. It must have been exhausting; he can retire from it now. She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. She gently pulled back and gazed lovingly at him; she traced his features with her finger.

 “You’re free…” Liz said emotionally. 

 “Yes.” Red said quietly.

 Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek, then he gently put his fingers into her hair and caressed the side of her head. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for a few moments, then she kissed him again. They touched noses and Red caressed Lizzie’s shoulder. 

 “Does that mean…we can try for a baby…full-time?” Liz asked. 

 Red smiled and chuckled slightly. 

 “Yes, it does. Although, I thought we were already working on it full-time.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah, but you know what I mean. We can just focus on being together and trying to start a family. I can’t believe we’re gonna do this…but I’m so happy.” She said. 

 “I can’t believe it either, but I’m very happy. I haven’t been this happy in decades…” He said. 

 Lizzie furrowed her brow and looked sad for him. 

 “Life has been difficult, but I’m okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Lizzie kissed him again, then again, and then her hand caressed his chest. She made a sweet little whimper as she excitedly kissed him more passionately; she slid her hand down his abdomen and gently grasped his member. 

 “Mm…you want to do some baby-making right now?” Red said amusedly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred. 

 She stroked him and kissed him until he was very hard. She whimpered excitedly again, and she was becoming wetter in anticipation. 

 “I want you on top of me.” She said breathily. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz reluctantly moved away from Red and lay on her back; she eagerly spread her legs for him. She lustfully watched him get overtop of her; she looked down at his erection before he positioned himself on top of her. They both moaned very quietly as they pressed against each other. Red felt Lizzie grinding her hips to firmly rub against him, and she breathed heavier. 

 “You like that, don’t you baby…” Red said breathily. 

 “Mmm…yes…” Liz moaned softly. 

 Red decided to make the rubbing even better for Lizzie; he lifted up and reached down. He guided his tip up and down her sensitive flesh, and she breathed heavily and closed her eyes. He nudged into her wetness a few times, then he rubbed against her clit. Liz whimpered and breathed shakily from the intense pleasure. She then felt them become even more slippery, and she could tell it was from his precum. She gasped and tensed up, then she whimpered loudly as she reached her orgasm. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said lustfully. 

 Red was amused and extremely aroused when Lizzie suddenly reached down and guided his tip to her entrance. He took the very strong hint and gently slid inside her. 

 “Oh…yeah…Red…” Liz breathed. 

 She felt him gradually fill her up inside and then pull back, then glide in again, and she was in bliss. Red moaned quietly as Lizzie’s slippery walls eagerly enveloped him. He began thrusting steadily, and she let out the sexiest breathy moan. Liz grasped Red’s shoulders and brought her legs up higher at his sides. He pressed his body against her, so she wrapped her legs around him and they moved in perfect rhythm together. They both breathed heavier, and Red could feel Lizzie’s fingertips digging into his shoulders as she became more tense. She was meeting his thrusts faster than he was giving them, so he picked up the pace. She mewled in pleasure, and they moved quickly and urgently together. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s legs holding him tighter, and she was becoming more snug inside. Liz felt Red quickly slipping in and out, and he felt so amazing. He was creating the perfect amount of friction inside her, and against her sensitive opening, and his body was pressing against her so that she felt pressure on her clit. She was in ecstasy. Liz kept panting and whimpering, then she moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Red felt Lizzie clamping down on him, and he groaned as the intense pleasure washed over him. He came, spurting and gushing heavily into her. When their orgasms finally passed, they both sighed in satisfaction. 

 Red kissed Lizzie, and they both smiled weakly. 

 “Wow…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, that was…quite something.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I think we made a baby.” She said. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, shaking his head gently. 

 “What? This time _could_ end up being the one.” She said. 

 Red looked at her hopeful expression. 

 “Yes, it could.” He conceded. 

 Red kissed Lizzie a few times, then he gently withdrew from her and lay down beside her. She snuggled up to him and he kissed her on the head. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Later that day, Liz and Red were standing in the briefing room of the black site, with Ressler, Cooper, Aram and Samar. Red had asked Cooper to assemble everyone for some news. 

 “The blacklist is complete. Our work is done.” Red said. 

 The agents stared at him in disbelief. 

 “…I find that hard to believe. Why now?” Cooper said. 

 “Carpe diem, Harold! I’m going to ride off into the sunset with Elizabeth and retire from all this.” Red said, rather comically. 

 The agents looked quizzically at Liz; she blushed lightly and smiled as she nodded. They looked back at Red. 

 “Seriously. There is no one left on the list, and I can’t give you any more intel than I already have. My immunity agreement is in place, and I’m free from threats. It’s time to settle down a little and enjoy the rest of my life.” Red explained. 

 Cooper could tell Red was being sincere, which was unusual. He looked at Liz. 

 “Elizabeth?” Cooper said, wanting her input. 

 “It’s true. The task force work is finished…and Red and I…well, we want to spend more time together and settle down.” Liz said. 

 The agents stared at her. 

 “Actually, we’re in a serious relationship, and we’d like to…have a family together.” She said. 

 They were all shocked, but despite their misgivings, Red and Liz made a cute couple. 

 “Well, that’s a surprise…we’re pleased for you.” Cooper said. 

 Liz smiled and felt relieved. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “I suppose the task force work is concluded at this point, everyone. I will notify my superiors. Reddington, please look after Elizabeth…and don’t break any more laws. For her sake.” Cooper said. 

 “Don’t worry, Harold. I’ll behave myself. And we’ll keep in touch! I know you’ll miss me.” Red said, smirking. 

 Cooper smirked, too, then he nodded. 

 They all exchanged hugs and handshakes, then Liz and Red left together. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Seven weeks had passed since the task force was dissolved. Liz and Red were thoroughly enjoying their new life together. At the moment, they were staying in a swanky beach house in coastal Spain. Liz was in the bathroom, tapping her fingernails nervously on the vanity. She was staring at the pregnancy test, waiting for it to show something. It felt like an eternity. She paced around the large bathroom. 

 Red was in the kitchen, pacing around the room; Lizzie had asked for privacy while she did the test. She’d said she didn’t want to get their hopes up, and she wanted to compose herself before giving him the results. Lizzie emerged from the bathroom, holding the test in her hand; she was flushed and teary-eyed. 

 “I’m pregnant!” Liz said emotionally. 

 “Oh, sweetheart.” Red said lovingly. 

 They walked towards each other and hugged tightly, then Liz showed Red the results screen. He began smiling, and he chuckled. 

 “I can’t believe it.” He said happily. 

 “Neither can I.” She said. 

 Liz wiped her tears away and sniffled. They looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “I knew we made a baby that time.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He humored her. 

 He embraced her and held her close for a few minutes. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz had never been happier in her life before. She took in the scene with great joy. Red was cradling their two-week-old baby daughter, Liza, in his arms. She was bundled in her yellow swaddling blanket, and she was sleeping peacefully, feeling safe in daddy’s arms. Liz had never seen something so sweet and adorable. She smiled broadly and had to dry her eyes. Red was slowly walking around the living room, carrying baby Liza, soothing her after a little bit of crying. She was in a deep sleep as he held her. He smiled as he gazed at her cute little face, and he felt like all was right with the world. 

 Red gently went to the sofa and sat down next to Lizzie. Liza opened her blue eyes and gazed up at him. 

 “You’ve got mommy’s eyes, sweetie. Yes, you do.” Red said softly. 

 Red offered his finger and she grasped it. He chuckled as he marvelled at her tiny hand, and her adorable chubby cheeks. Liz rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder and very gently put her hand against Liza’s head. She lightly petted her soft hair and fussed over the swaddling blanket so she’d be warm enough. 

 “She’s so cozy in her daddy’s arms.” Liz said adoringly. 

 “Yes, she is. She knows daddy will keep her safe.” Red said quietly. 

 He gently wriggled his finger, and Liza was still clinging to it. Liz kissed Red on the cheek, then she bent down and kissed Liza on the head. 

 “She looks like you.” Liz said, seeing a sudden smile on Liza’s face. 

 Red chuckled happily. Liza fell back asleep several moments later; he looked at Lizzie. 

 “You, and Liza, have made me very happy. This is exactly what I wanted to achieve with my second chance at life.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz touched Red’s cheek and gazed adoringly into his eyes. 

 “Good. You deserve to be happy, Red. And you and Liza have made me very happy, too. I’ve never been happier. I love you both so much.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “We love you, too.” Red said, glancing down at baby Liza. 

 Liz and Red smiled at each other, and she kissed him. 

  **The End**


End file.
